


Two variations on a sweet love making [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Making Love, love and kisses, two fanarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Two variations on a sweet love making [fanart]

These are two variations on the theme of making love . The embrace becomes more passionate from one drawing to another. The bodies come together and arms entwine .  
It is also the first time that I make as explicit fanart ! wwooowww big step ! 

I love to draw Charles and Erik naked . Their different silhouettes , lines of their muscles , they are really delicious models !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150426073119610013.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150426073118909205.jpg.html)


End file.
